


[Idw·救药]行动派（拆卸）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※简介：药师得了接口疾病，治疗过程中他出言挑衅救护车的医疗水平，而对方用行动堵住了他的嘴。





	[Idw·救药]行动派（拆卸）

**Author's Note:**

> ※预警：大量私设理论，栓剂play，出轨注意  
> ※第一次写他俩就朝着我也不懂的方向发展了……

救护车将淡黄色的鱼雷形物体塞进药师的接口，飞机颤抖着翅膀呻吟出来。

“栓剂而已，别紧张。”首席医官摘掉手套扔进降解回收炉，“完全溶解需要半个小时，你可以提上后挡板去养你的锈菌。”

药师用响亮的散热声回应救护车，他难堪地屈起双腿，手指扣在维修台缝隙里。

“还是说，需要我把你不安分的手脚捆起来？”

“他渣的接口栓！”药师终于破口大骂起来，“明明还有其他方法，你是故意的吧！”

“既然咱们都是医生，我就不必背诵栓剂的作用机理和获得性接口过敏症的病灶特征了吧？”救护车靠在实验台上听起来有些幸灾乐祸，“你当初和那个兵蛋子对接时怎么没想到会有这一天？”

约炮一时爽，治疗火葬场。药师瞪着救护车，脑模块里不断回放着这句话。素闻军营里乱得像红灯区，这回他算是用自己的接口结结实实地体会到了。

“亏你还有点良心，没带着一接口病菌爬到我床上去。”

“呵呵，我现在真有点后悔了。”药师送给救护车一个虚弱但诱惑的哂笑。

仿佛察觉到了他的意图，医官的视线向右调整了30度：“事先说好，在消毒完成前我不会拆你。”

“我也没有求你拆我。”感受着内部愈发强烈的瘙痒，药师弯曲机体将手指探入接口。获得性过敏症使内壁的敏感度提高了几倍，他颤抖着机体在泥泞的穴道里寻找那枚栓剂，液体沾染了一手。

“你在做什么……”救护车哽住了。

药师已经找到了鱼雷形的物体，开始用两指夹住在接口内来回移动。他满足地大声呻吟，看见救护车惊诧的神情令他更加卖力地动作。

“从功能讲，鱼雷栓更适合备用接口……因为那里收缩力更强……嗯……更容易压入深处。”药师挑衅的眼神直逼救护车，“如果用在接口里会导致接……接触不完全，我们的首席一定忘了吧？”

无影灯在满溢的清洁液折射下形成大片光斑，救护车的影像被糊成了白与橙色的一团，他继续用粘腻的发声器与救护车的理智做拉力战。

“我让它溶解得更均匀些……这不成问题吧？”

“……”救护车换了一只脚支撑机体，这投射在药师的成像网上便是一团晃动的橙黄色。他似乎错意了这个动作的意思，备受鼓舞地搅拌着灌满药液与润滑剂的接口，在快感之上加入浮夸的演技。就在药师即将过载时，指尖夹住的小块固体突然碎成了细屑，并在高热的接口内快速化为液态。

他强忍着濒临过载时涌上处理器的电信号，抽出手指，从湿黏的指缝中眯起光学镜打量救护车。

“17分钟，比预计溶解快了13分钟。”他舔着嘴唇说不上是炫耀还是陶醉地说。

“但消毒还没完成。”医官沉声说着离开实验桌迈开大步两下走到他跟前，在药师没能做出任何反应时将另一根冷冰冰的物体捅进了他的接口。

“救——救护车！！！”这是今天第二个侵入他身体的异物，和栓剂有着截然不同的触感，光滑、细长、冰凉，像没有温度调节系统的电子蛇，药师已经猜到那是什么了……

“上完药测一下热原反应，这是常识。”接口插入式电偶已经连上了电源，“确保那些炉渣的滥交病菌都死透了我才敢操你。”

电偶散发出不致命但机体可感的电流，酥酥麻麻，瞬间让药师的处理器糊了起来。接口在患病期间电流阈值很低，有无数次他以为自己就要这样直接过载了，可是低电刺激更像一种仁慈的折磨，他除了呻吟和流润滑液外什么都做不了。

但药师有必要让处理器继续灵光。

“听着……我知道你、你还在生气。”他拉扯着理智的尾巴促使自己说完整句话，“那天我喝多了……能量劲酒直接烧穿了节流泵，我……嗯啊……都不知道接下来发生了什么。”

救护车俯身贴了过去，双手撑在维修台边沿，与药师保持在一个令他足够愉悦又欲求不满的距离：“你和那家伙在油吧旁的暗巷里拆了个爽，他拔管儿走人扔你在垃圾堆里昏迷了一夜，第二天你接口里就痒得恨不得一天25小时和机对接。这就是后来发生的事！”

上方散发出的机温无异于一记催情剂，药师向上挺髋，用淅淅沥沥吐着液体的输出管蹭对方的前挡板，再开口时已经没有游刃有余的挑逗了。

“我是受害者……关于对接我什么都不知道！”

“你就不该和那个炉渣出去！”

“他说……他来感谢我修好了他打仗留下的漏电综合征……”

“呸！他就是想强奸你！你应该立刻报案！”

“我……”药师突然转过头去，“我不知道他叫什么……”

“你！”救护车觉得自己的头部晶体管都要炸裂了，“至少你能把他的交换液样本交给法医部门做CNA测序！他当过兵，基因库里一定有备份。”

“今天治疗前都被你洗掉了。”

“这能怪我吗？！”救护车放弃了和这个又疯又蠢的家伙说理，他咆哮着直接抽出电偶，令人作呕的混合液体几乎是溅出来的，他在药师的惊叫声中插入了自己完全充能的输出管。

药师舒爽得仿佛翅膀尖都通了电，他将自己拉向救护车，接口内部随着对方火力全开的抽插不住收缩。

“你还是愿意操我了，嗯哼？”他把热气全吹到救护车的音频接收器上，舌尖在凸出的结节上蜻蜓点水般扫过。药师明白救护车很吃这套，果然对方的引擎像开了一千万转速的离心机一样轰鸣起来。

“因为比起听你的疯言疯语，我更喜欢用行动说话。”救护车光学镜里盛满隐忍的欲望，他恨不得立马把这家伙干到说不出话，而不是继续进行哪门子荒唐的“医学知识竞赛”。

“哈……哈哈哈哈，你本来可以用纱布堵上我的嘴。”

“不必麻烦，我用输出管可以堵上你下面的嘴。”他稍微撤出一些，甬道内掺着粘稠药液的润滑油像失去止水阀一般涌了出来，“也顺便让你上面的嘴安静！”

“唔！”这次救护车长驱直入，把管端顶上能源镜才罢休，药师直接内屏一花，脑内掀起的电流直接让逻辑程序烧出了糊味。

接下来的事情一发不可收拾起来，无论是发声器还是对接系统，失去逻辑程序的控制让药师仿佛再次喝坏了节流泵——放声呻吟，接口收缩着渴求滚烫的交换液，什么栓剂、病理、热原、培养基通通变成混沌宇宙中不值一提的沙粒。

救护车扭了扭脖子，癫狂的药师双手像钳子，勒得他颈部液压过高了。然而药师表现出惯有的控制欲，手脚缠绕着他不断收紧，像要将灵魂也揉进他身体里。

救护车一直不明白，为什么每次和药师共处一室总会发展成毫无建设性的争执，可主治医师的傲慢和控制欲终究会推动事态恶化。

没有几次是他愿意拆他的，但是救护车认为药师的惨叫和呻吟最能让他消气。

飞机突然被自己的电解液噎住，他猛烈地咳嗽，连带着接口也会夹紧。救护车捏着他的面甲用吻堵住所有声音，让一切痛苦亦或是欢愉在激烈磕碰的牙齿舌尖上发酵。

就是这样，闭嘴。救护车恨极了在手术台上说废话，他习惯在纯白的无影灯下用行动解决问题。于是他恶意地整根抽出管子，复又快速破开即将闭合和接口，精准地研磨每一块敏感的集成电路，舌头勾起对方的，极力挑逗吸吮。三色飞机开始挣扎退缩，他听到自己濡湿的吟哦与抽插带起的水声混合在一起，让他仅有的羞耻心复苏了起来。

救护车不会放过他，他用了最大的力气箍住药师，大开大合地进出蠕动的甬道。他们的光学镜和发光带亮得刺眼，巨大的风扇声几乎能透过厚重的隔音墙。药师的臀部被提了起来，救护车用几乎折断他腰部的力量与角度，把交换液尽数射进狭小的油箱。

自始至终没被临幸的深蓝色输出管也喷射出了液体，当救护车的输出管滑出接口时他仍然感到敏感难忍。

“你根本没做完热原测试……”他费力地抬起左手指着仪器，还不忘扯起脱力的嘴角嘲笑。

“现在说这些没用了。”他盯着高出基准线不少的测试温度，在芯里把自己和台子上躺着的家伙骂了个狗血喷头。

◎

这件事情的结局是：药师再次进行了获得性接口过敏症的治疗，他主动选择使用鸭嘴型接口栓。救护车也接受了同样的治疗，但不同的是病灶位置，所以他需要使用笔型输出管道栓剂。

治疗结束后救护车由衷地希望那天自己不要这么行动派。

【END】

 

P.S.最后老救一看热原结果就知道药师接口里的菌没有杀干净，所以才骂自己23333

P.S.S.据说尿道栓剂超痛苦的……


End file.
